


Art: Law and Order

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Rodney McKay was looking for was love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Law and Order

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my contribution to the fabulous Valentine's Day art fest over at [](http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgaartvalentine**](http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/) & as it's for Valentine's Day, an addition to my Harlequin-esque bookshelf seemed particularly appropriate. *g*  Happy (early) Valentine's Day, folks! ♥  
> 2\. Thank you to my lovely [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for betaing. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.

  


  



End file.
